Vice Versa
by Shellc
Summary: BuffyFirefly Xover. Buffy is let loose on Sunnydale. The only problem is she's nothing like the Slayer the Scoobies know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vice Versa Part 1 Universe: Buffy/ Firefly 

Pairing: Buffy/ Jayne

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Buffy and Firefly both belong to Joss Whedon

Summary: Buffy changes and not how you expect!

Warning: Male Slash but no full on

Notes: Set during Season 4

Notes: Angel never left but he and Buffy aren't a couple

Notes: No Riley

"You sure this is the place?" Angel looked around the empty crypt one more time.

"You're the brainy one peaches" Spike was deadpan earning a snort from Angel.

"Boys' Buffy warned.

She still couldn't believe the two were lovers. She had found out a lot since Spike came back to Sunnydale. After a particularly viscous fight between the two vampires that she had had to split up, she had found out that the two had been intimate.

Which was why Spike hated Angel so much. He felt he had abandoned him and after finally having a long overdue talk the pair got a lot more closer than Buffy thought they would.

She was happy for them though. She and Angel had finished long ago. They both knew that the only problem now was instead of having one overprotective vampire looking out for her she had two.

"Sorry Mom" "Sorry Mum" they said at the same time smiling at each other.

"Don't start with that again" she grumbled walking away.

The pair knowing they had got to her hi-fived before following her.

"So what does this talisman look like?" she yelled behind her.

"Got a picture of a cherub on it is all I know" Angel yelled.

"Bloody hell peaches I might be dead but my ears aren't"

Buffy's scream stopped Angel from replying.

The two vampires ran into the room they heard her in but there was nothing there but smoke.

"Buffy" Angel yelled but he never got an answer. "What the hell happened?" he yelled at Spike.

"Don't worry we'll sort it out" Spike put an arm around Angel but he was just as worried as the older vampire.

They were making their way towards the cemetery gate to inform Giles when the sky opened and a fireball burned into the ground.

When it cleared a familiar figure was lying there

"For the love of god" she growled stumbling as she tried to get up. "I swear Kaylee I'm gonna kill you" before realizing she had company.

"What the. How are you in Sunnydale and by the way why am I in Sunnydale?"

The two vampires were rooted to the ground in shock. It was Buffy standing in front of them well they thought it was her.

This girl looked about twenty-five and she had flaming red hair. The one thing they did notice was her stomach let's just say she had borrowed some things from Faith's closet.

"So you gonna stand there or are we gonna fight?" she growled at Spike.

"Buf stop" Angel grabbed her arm. "Listen something has happened we need to talk to Giles"

Her fist connecting with his jaw stopped him.

"That's sick even for you Angelus" she fumed.

"Slayer what are you on about"

"Don't talk about Giles"

"Fine" he growled getting his cell out and punching in the number before handing it to the Slayer.

"Hello" Giles said

"Giles"

"Yes"

"Rupert Giles"

"Yes Buffy…" she never heard anything else as her head connected with the ground.

"Giles" Spike picked up "Something's seriously wrong I'm bringing her round now"

He got Angel to his feet and picked up the unconscious Slayer and the three of them made their way to Giles so he could explain what the hell is going on.

MEANWHILE "She can't have just disappeared" Jayne had Simon gripped by the throat. 

"I swear she just vanished Jayne" Kaylee tried to remove his arm.

Mal was watching from a distance trying to figure out where the hell the Slayer had disappeared. He knew Jayne wouldn't rest until he found her. It had been over an hour and there was still no sign of her.

"If anything has happened to her I will personally beat you to death" Jayne wasn't too happy with Simon to begin with considering all the time the doctor spent with his wife so this just made things worse.

"Let's just take a step back shall we" Mal come over sensing what was about to happen and stepped in between the pair for Simon's sake more than Jayne's.

Then they heard an explosion.

"Captain get in here now" Zoe shouted through the telecom.

They all made their way to the cockpit to see what was wrong with Zoe.

"Be careful" she whispered pointing towards the corner.

There as far back as she could get was a shuddering Buffy.

"Baby" Jayne ran over to her and near suffocated her.

"Get off me you freak" she snarled as she looked around.

"Jayne" Kaylee warned but it was too late. The spanner in her hand connected with his face and he went down like a lead weight.

"Buf Buf" River came running into the room and wrapped her arms around the girl she had adopted as her sister.

"What the hell is going on, who are you people?" she was getting worried.

"Buffy" Mal looked in her eyes but saw no recognition.

That's when it hit him. This was what she looked like when they first met her. Her hair was Blonde and she had on seriously weird clothes.

"What age are you Buffy?"

"19 why?"

"Um Mal" Zoe realized.

"Shit" he gasped.

This Buffy was as skinny as a pancake but the Buffy they had just lost was seven months pregnant.

This may have been Buffy Summers but it wasn't their Buffy standing in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Vice Versa Part 2

PAIRING: Buffy/Jayne

RATING: T

AUTHOR: Shellc

DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Firefly are both properties of Joss Whedon

SUMMARY: Will The Scooby and Firefly Gang's be able to make sense of what has just happened- and just who is the real Buffy?

"Giles get your arse out here now" Spike growled as he carried the still unconscious Slayer into the Watcher's home followed by Angel

"What happened?" the older man came running down the stairs and stopped after seeing what was in front of him.

Angel was sitting on the edge of the couch holding what looked like a broken jaw.

Then there was Buffy being held by Spike and…

"What… oh my?"

"Right there with you Ripper" Spike went into the kitchen to get an icepack for Angel's face

At that moment Buffy woke up

"What…"

She focused on Giles and screamed before launching herself into his arms

"I thought I'd lost you" she sobbed into his chest

"Buffy dear, look at me" she did as she was asked

"What do you mean you lost me?"

"Your dead or were dead i…

"I think you need to explain some things to us"

Ten minutes later she had calmed down enough to speak whole sentences and was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea

"I don't know if I should. What happens if it changes things"

"I think we are a little past that Buffy" Giles spoke. "Whatever it was must have been bad for you to react the way you did when you saw me"

"Ok but it's a long story" she sighed.

"After you lost your soul I left" she looked over at Angel "Too many bad memories and you were…"

"Buffy why did you call me Angelus at the cemetery?" he looked at her

"Because that's who you are"

"I got my soul back"

"When?"

"Willow don't you remember just before we fought and"

It was obvious from the confused look on the girl's face that she didn't

"She refused to help after Jenny so I left" she interrupted

"Before Acathla" Spike looked at the other two men confused as well now.

"Of course before Acathla"

"I don't understand" he shook his head

"I think I do but please continue Buffy" Giles urged her on.

"I thought everyone had abandoned me but then I got a phone call saying he… Acathla had been let loose so I came back to Sunnydale".

She felt the tears coming but refused to let them fall

"By the time I got here Xander and Willow were already gone-you killed them" she looked over at Angel

"You didn't kill Giles though" he smiled at that thankful for something

"You just waited until I got there then snapped his neck in front of me" she looked at him with hate in her eyes

"You said you wanted to see the pain in my eyes"

"I'm so sorry Buffy" he couldn't look at her once again ashamed because of his soulless self

"I guess it wasn't you but it still hurts"

"Anyway before you died you wrote a letter to me" she looked over at Giles

"It was instructions on what to do to stop Acathla"

"Which was?" Spike looked at her

"Destroy Sunnydale" she looked back at him "It was the only way"

"It was a spell powerful enough to blow the whole town up including whoever was still in it and including you two" she looked at the vampires.

"And when I saw you in the cemetery I thought you had survived

"I still don't understand why you're not like our Buffy?" Spike couldn't help but stare at her

"Well it has obviously something to do with Angelus and the only thing I can think of is he was unleashed in a different way"

Giles cleared his throat before continuing

"Buffy when did you …sleep with Angel?"

"Just after Spike tried to cure Drusilla why?"

All three men were starting to catch on

"That is what changed everything. Our Buffy didn't sleep with Angel until a few months later" Spike confirmed.

"But how come you escaped SunnyHell when everyone else died" he continued

"I was at the limits when I recited the spell" Buffy answered.

"The whole town disappeared into the ground- Hellmouth included"

Buffy excused herself and went to the bathroom.

This was hard. All Buffy wanted to do was fall into Jayne's arms. He always protected her no matter what. The baby kicked and she looked down "I miss him too sweetheart" she whispered to her bump.

MEANWHILE

"So I aren't your Buffy then?" she glared at the crowd wishing she had Xander and Willow with her

"Not exactly. Our Buffy was pregnant" Mal answered

"Pregnant. Was it yours?" she smiled at the man called Simon flirting shamelessly, boy was he a hottie.

"Like he could get it up" Jayne snorted not liking the look she was giving him. "It's my baby your..she's having"

"Did I have a bump on the head?" she sneered

"No why" Kaylee answered

"Because that would be the only reason I'd ever go near caveman there"

Jayne had heard enough. He stormed out

"You could be more thoughtful. He's lost his wife and baby" Zoe scolded her.

They had all forgot how different Buffy was when she first boarded the ship

FLASHBACK

"So can I ask why you want this job?" Zoe and Mal looked over the girl.

She couldn't have been more than 18 but she had already proven that she could handle herself last night.

It was only supposed to be a few drinks but when a guy started hitting on Kaylee-fists flew. Unfortunately they found out they were out numbered

Well they were until this Blonde blur passed them and took out every person in the room in less than five minutes

It just so happened that Mal needed an extra pair of hands that day and offered the girl a job. What surprised him was she didn't ask what she had to do.

"Like I said" Buffy repeated

"I need money and no questions"

"Fine by me?" Mal nodded and took her on board that day.

For some reason she and Jayne had took an instant dislike to each other. But everyone apart from the pair of them knew that such hatred could only lead to one thing.

Which it did. Nobody knew how long it had been going on for when Inara caught them in Jayne's bunk.

It wasn't long after that the pair got married. Buffy decided to change her appearance that night. She told Kaylee that Buffy Summers had died that night and in her place stood Buffy Cobb instead.

END FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry" Buffy said from behind Jayne.

She had gone looking for him after Mal had explained everything to her

"S'ok not your fault" he couldn't look at her it hurt too much right now

Buffy must have realized what he was thinking

"Can I ask something Jayne?" she looked at him

He nodded but never looked up

"How did you and me…I mean her get together. Your not our usual type?"

"She said something to do with being the Slayer recognized something in me".

He noticed Buffy's face "It took forever for her to tell us. But we figured out something was going on. No human is that strong".

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything on this 'verse. It feels as like part of me has gone and I don't know if I'm gonna get it back".

"You'll get her back" she sat down beside him patting him on the shoulder.

"I know she's strong" he agreed

"Yeah" she nodded not knowing what to say.

BACK IN SUNNYDALE

"So how do we get me back" Buffy was pacing the floor in Giles Living Room.

She noticed the photo of herself, Giles, Willow, and Xander that had been taken some time that she didn't remember.

She looked so young there and so innocent. Maybe all this had happened for a reason but right now she couldn't figure out why.

"I'm pretty sure I know of a spell…luckily enough" Giles was rummaging through a box.

"Simple enough" he murmured when he had located the book "But there might be a problem. I will need some blood from you and some from the other Buffy"

"Oh" she was disappointed that she had got her hopes up.

"Wait a minute. Remember last night?" Angel looked over at the other vampire

"Yeah the fight…Oh wait Buffy cut her shoulder and it bleed onto her top" Spike remembered.

"Spike can you…"

"Already on my way…" he left the house glad that it was still dark out

"What?"

Buffy turned to see Angel looking at her

"It's just weird seeing Spike like that is all" she shrugged

"Last time I remember seeing him was in the church"

"Son of a bitch" she held her stomach yelling

"Are you okay?" he rushed over and steadied her

"Yeah he just kicks really hard like his daddy" she smiled then it turned into a frown

"Oh Shit"

"What?"

"I think I'm in labor"

"How?'

"It may be me but do you usually go around with a pool of water on your shoes"

He looked down and saw that Buffy's waters had burst

He looked up at her with fear in his eyes

And then fell at her feet

"Bloody vampire's she grumbled before letting out another scream

Jayne was restless. Usually he slept like a baby but then again usually he had Buffy wrapped around him.

There was something going on and he didn't know what.

"Son of a bitch" he growled when a pain shot through his stomach.

Everyone rushed to his room wondering what had happened.

"It's nothing" he grumbled trying to shrug it of but whatever it was wasn't going away.

"Little Buffy" River danced around as everyone just stared at her.

Simon started laughing

"What the hell is so funny?" Jayne snarled. He hated the boy usually but this was too much.

"Your experiencing labor pains Jayne" his smile disappeared when he realized what he was saying.

"Buffy's having the baby…Now!"


End file.
